familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nagapattinam district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Metro | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Municipal Corporations | subdivision_name3 = Nagapattinam | subdivision_type4 = Municipalities | subdivision_name4 = | subdivision_type5 = Town Panchayats | subdivision_name5 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Kilvelur, Kutthalam, Mayiladuthurai, Nagapattinam, Sirkali, Tharangambadi, Thirukkuvalai, Vedaranyam. | seat_type = Capital | seat = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Nagapattinam | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = T.Munusamy, IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 2715.83 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 9 | population_total = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 548 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 043645,04364 | iso_code = ISO 3166-2:IN | registration_plate = TN-51www.tn.gov.in | blank1_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank1_info_sec1 = 2 | blank2_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank2_info_sec1 = 5 | blank3_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank3_info_sec1 = | blank4_name_sec1 = Central location: | blank4_info_sec1 = | website = http://nagapattinam.nic.in | footnotes = }} Nagapattinam District is a coastal district of Tamil Nadu state in southern India. The town of Nagapattinam is the district headquarters. Etymology Nagapattinam is derived from Nagar referring to people from Sri Lanka who settled here and pattinam referring to town. The town was also called Cholakula Vallipattinam during the Chola period, when it was one of the important ports. Ptolemy refers to Nagapattinam as Nikam and mentions it as one of the most important trade centres of the ancient Tamil country. This view is doubtful as there are no contemporary evidences to prove the existence of the town as a metropolis in the name of "Nikama" or "Nikam". Nagapattinam was referred by early writers and the Portuguese as "the city of Coromandel". Appar and Tirugnanasambandar, the 7th century saint poets refer the city as Nagai in their verses in Tevaram. The town was originally called "Nagai" and the word Pattinam was attached during the Chola era when the town emerged as an important port. History There are urn burials in and around the city from the Sangam period indicating some level of human habitation. The neighbouring port, Kaveripoompattinam (modern day Poompuhar), was the capital of the Chola kingdom of the Sangam Age, referred widely in Tamil scriptures like Paṭṭiṉappālai. The early works of Tevaram by the 7th century poets Appar and Sambandar mention the town had fortified walls, busy roads buildings and a busy port. The inscriptions from the Kayarohanswami temple indicate the construction was initiated during the reign of the Pallava king, Narasimha Pallava II (691 – 729 CE). A Buddhist pagoda was built under Chinese influence by the Pallava king and town was frequented by Buddhist travellers. Thirumangai Azhwar, the 9th century vaishnavite saint poet is believed to have stolen the golden Buddha statue to fund the Ranganthaswamy Temple at Srirangam; the authenticity of the theory is questionable. In the 11th century CE, Chudamani Vihara, a Buddhist monastery was built by Javanese king Sri Vijaya Soolamanivarman with the patronage of Raja Raja Chola. Nagapattinam was the prominent port of Cholas for tradeand conquering gateway to the east. In the early 16th century the Portuguese started commercial contacts with the town and established a commercial centre in 1554 CE. The Portuguese also conducted missionary enterprise in the town. In 1658, the Dutch established an agreement between King Vijaya Nayakkar of Thanjavur on 5 January 1662. Ten villages were transferred from the Portuguese to the Dutch – Nagappattinam Port, Puthur, Muttam, Poruvalancheri, Anthanappettai, Karureppankadu, AzhingiMangalam, Sangamangalam, Thiruthinamangalam, Manjakollai, Nariyankudi. Ten Christian churches and a hospital were built by the Dutch. They also released coins with the name Nagappattinam engraved in Tamil letters. As per agreement between the first Maratta King Egoji of Thanjavur and the Dutch, Naagappattinam and surrounding villages were handed over to the Dutch on 30 December 1676. In 1690, the capital Dutch Coromandel changed from Pulicat to Nagapattinam. This town fell into the hands of the British in 1781 after the two naval battles between British and French fleets were fought off the coast of Negapatam, as it was then known: the first in 1758 as part of the Seven Years War and the second in 1782 as part of the American Revolutionary War. The town was taken by the British from the Dutch in 1781 (who had been formally brought into the war in 1780). When the Dutch and British reached a peace agreement in 1784, Nagapattinam was formally ceded to the British. 277 villages with Nagore as the headquarters were handed over to the East India Company. From 1799 to 1845 CE Nagapttinam was the headquarters of Tanjore district. Nagapattinam and Nagore were incorporated as a single municipality in 1866 CE. The town remained one of the chief ports to the Madras Presidency. The port suffered decline after the inclusion of Tranquebar and Tuticorin. Nagapattinam was one of the regions severely affected by the tsunami which followed the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake. Geography The district of Nagapattinam lies on the shores of the Bay of Bengal between latitude 10.7906°N and Longitude 79.8428°E an area of . The District capital, Nagapattinam lies on the eastern coast, 350 kilometers down south of the State capital Chennai and of Tiruchirappalli. It has an average elevation of above the mean sea level. The district has a coastline of . 2004 Tsunami The 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake was an undersea megathrust earthquake that occurred on 26 December 2004, with an epicentre off the west coast of Sumatra, Indonesia, triggering a series of devastating tsunamis along the coasts of most landmasses bordering the Indian Ocean. Nagapattinam district was the most affected part in Tamil Nadu, accounting for 6,064 off the 8,009 casualties in the state. Predominant of the casualty were from the fishing community who reside close to the sea shore. The damages caused impacted the fishing industry as most of the boats were damaged by the inundation. The immediate aftermath created a lull in the tourism industry with the dearth in the number of visitors. |date=November 2012 }} thumb|200px|left|Dansborg fort in Tarangampadi Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Nagapattinam one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the six districts in Tamil Nadu currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Demographics India census, Nagapattinam had a population of 1,488,839. The sex ratio of the town was 1014 with 739,074 males and 749,765 females. This gives it a ranking of 310th in India out of a total of 640. There are a total of 343,613 households. The total children under the age of 6 was 183,346. A total of 441,231 people constituting 33.8% of the total population belonged to Scheduled Castes (SC) and 3,420 people constituting 0.26% of the population belonged to Scheduled tribes (ST). The district has 996,580 literates, making the literacy rate of the district to 76.34%. There are a total of 586,734 workers: 61,426 cultivators, 219,427 agricultural labourers, 8,425 in house hold industries, 179,476 other workers, 117,980 marginal workers, 10,584 marginal cultivators, 89,341 marginal agricultural labourers, 3,035 marginal workers in household industries, 15,020 other marginal workers. There are a total of 271,827 households in the district: of 71,786 urban households and 343,613 rural households. The birth rate on a scale of thousand in rural areas of the district is 19.9, urban is 17.8 and the combined birth rate is 18.85. The death rate on a scale of thousand in rural areas of the district is 8.2, urban is 6.7 and the combined rate is 7.45. Education There are a total of 890 elementary schools, 185 middle schools, 83 high schools and 79 higher secondary schools in the district. Administration The are 32 districts in Tamil Nadu and for revenue administration purposes, each district is divided into revenue divisions, which are further divided to Talukas. Each of these Taluks have a list of revenue villages under them and is headed by a Tahsildar. Developmental administration of the district is carried out by Panchayat Unions (or Town Panchayats) in rural areas. These panchayat unions have a set of panchayat villages under them. In urban areas, the governance is done by municipal corporations, municipalities or town panchayats based on the size of the town and each of these have a set of wards under them. The functions of the municipality are devolved into six departments: general administration/personnel, Engineering, Revenue, Public Health, Town planning and Information Technology (IT). The municipalities are administered by a Municipal Commissioner who is the executive head. The legislative powers are vested in a body elected members from each ward of the municipality. The legislative body is headed by an elected Chairperson assisted by a Deputy Chairperson. Nagapattinam District was formerly a part of Thanjavur District. The district boundary is shared by Tiruvarur, Karaikal, Tanjore and Cuddalore districts. Its population at the 2001 Census was nearly 1.5 million. The district has seven taluks, eleven administrative blocks eight town panchayats and four municipalities. Five of the talukas are coastal, and all are named after their main towns, which are their administrative centres. From north to south, they are Sirkazhi, Tharangambadi, Mayiladuthurai (non-coastal), Nagapattinam, Kilvelur, Thirukkuvalai (non-coastal), and Vedaranyam. It is bordered on the east by the Bay of Bengal and on the south by the Palk Strait. On the coast between Tharamgambadi and Nagapattinam lies the small district of Karaikal, an enclave belonging administratively to the Puducherry Union Territory. This is the only district in Tamil Nadu to be formed out of two disjoint regions. The district headquarters Nagapattinam is located in the southern part which is less populated than the northern one. Politics The district has two Lok Sabha constituencies, namely Nagapattinam (Lok Sabha constituency) and Mayiladuthurai (Lok Sabha constituency). The current Member of Parliament from the Nagapattinam constituency is A.K.S. Vijayan from the DMK. From 1957, the Nagapattinam parliament seat was held by the Indian National Congress for five times during 1957–1961, 1962–67, , 1967-71 , 1991–96, and 1996–98 elections. CPI won the seat for 5 times during 1971–77, 1977–80, 1989–91, 1996–98 and 1998 elections. DMK won 4 times during 1980–84, , 1999–2004 , 2004–09 and 2011 elections. ADMK won the seat once during 1984–89. The Mayiladuthurai constituency was constituted during the third Lok Sabha as Mayuram until 1980 elections, when it was renamed to Mayiladuthurai. The current Member of Parliament from the constituency is O.S. Manian from the ADMK party. From 1962, the Mayiladuthurai parliament seat was held by the Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam (DMK) two times during 1967–71, and 1971–77, Tamil Maanila Congress for two times during 1998-99 and 1999–2004 , Anna Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam once during 2009 elections, Indian National Congress for 8 times during 1962–67, 1977–80, 1980–84, 1984–89, 1989–91, 1991–96, 1999–2004 and 2004–09 There are a total of six legislative assembly constituencies in the district, namely, Sirkazhi, Poompuhar, Mayiladuthurai, Kilvelur, Nagapattinam and Vedaranyam. Out of these, Sirkazhi and Kilvelu constituencies are reserved for Scheduled Caste (SC). Culture and Tourism Tourism plays a key economic role for the town even though fishing is the major occupation. Nagore Durgha, a 16th century minaret located in Nagore, is one of the important pilgrimage centre of the town. Kanduri festival is a 14 day event celebrated for the annual urs(anniversary) of the saint Hajrath Shahul Hamid (1490-1579 CE), after whom the minaret is built. The festival is celebrated in commemoration of the anniversary of the saint's death, and pilgrims from various religions participate in the rituals and rites. The festival is also seen as a sacred exchange between Hindus and Muslims expressing solidarity of mixed faith in the region. It is believed that 60 percent of the shrines were built by Hindus and historically the minaret garners lot of domestic and international visitors. There are three other prominent mosques; one near Nagai Pudhur Road, one near the new bus stand and one another at Moolakadai Street. Kayarohanaswami Temple, a Hindu temple dedicated to Shiva, is located in Nagapattinam. The temple has been in existence from the 6th century CE and has been reverred by the verses of Tevaram, the 7th-8th century Saiva canonical work by Appar, Sambandar and Sundarar. The temple is one of the seven temples of the Thyagaraja cult, classified as Saptha Vidangam, where the deity Thyagaraja is believe to portray different dance styles. The temple is also known for the shrine of Neelayadakshi, the consort of Kayarohanaswami. Soundararajaperumal Temple is a Hindu temple in Nagapattinam dedicated to Vishnu. It is one of the Divya Desams, the 108 temples of Vishnu reverred in Nalayira Divya Prabandham by the Tirumangai Azhwar, one of the 12 poet saints called Alwars of the 6th-9th century. The other prominent Hindu temples in the district are Sikkal Singaravelan Temple at Sikkal, Vedaranyeswarar Temple at Vedaranyam, Ettukudi Murugan Temple and Koothanur Maha Saraswathi Temple. Velankanni is a pilgrimage centre located from Nagapattinam. The town is known for the Basilica of Our Lady of Good Health, a Roman Catholic church built during the 17th century. Pilgrimage to the basilica is common during September when people of many faiths, especially Hindus, Muslims and Christians of all denominations visit the basilica. Notable persons from Nagapattinam district *T.N.Seshagopalan- Carnatic musician *M. Karunanidhi - Former Chief Minister of Tamil Nadu *T.Rajendar - Film Director *Hajrath Al-Haj S.S.Syed Kamil Sahib Qadiri - Nagore Dargah Hereditary Aathinam Notes References * }} * * * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} External links *Nagapattinam District website Category:Nagapattinam district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu